Peer-to-peer networks (P2P) have become increasingly popular with their primary application being file-sharing. Others are using P2P networks for communication, such as Skype® which has implemented a voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) P2P telephone service. Such networks are designed with a decentralized management structure in which peers cooperate in functions of the P2P network and other distributed applications such as file-sharing and backup applications, among many others. If malicious peers exist on the P2P network, they can: (1) sabotage routing of messages; (2) hoard (or corner) node IDs; and/or (3) bombard the P2P network with signaling traffic. For example, a malicious peer can sabotage routing by dropping messages which disrupts the operation of the P2P network or, otherwise, redirect the routing of messages within the P2P network.
Nodes neighboring the malicious peer are particularly susceptible to damage. By claiming a large number of node IDs, the malicious peer may prevent legitimate peers from joining the P2P network, thereby allowing the malicious node to hoard or corner the portion or portions of the P2P network. Such hoarding or cornering may amplify the impact of routing sabotage.
A malicious peer may generate a large amount of P2P signaling traffic such as lookup requests or placement of resource requests, that may cause congestion in the P2P network. Further, the malicious peer may cause routing tables of legitimate peers (e.g., peers which are not malicious) to become corrupted.